Torches
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Inspirado en el álbum de Foster The People, del mismo titulo, 4 cap. Don't Stop (Colors on the wall) Ze Mole, ladrón profesional que ha robado todo lo que se ha podido de un viejo pueblo en Colorado. Mejor amigo del jefe de la policía, roba información sobre seguridad y la usa para crear su último crimen… robar el banco del pueblo antes de que los policías lo atrapen.
1. Helena Beat

**Helena Beat**

Saben… es duro, no puedo evitar sentirme miserable cuando mi mente regresa a ese momento, a ese instante, donde toda mi vida, donde la felicidad que alguna vez pudo tener mi ser… donde… yo sonreía abiertamente… donde tenia una casa, una familia, un hogar y un amor. Ya no puedo recordar lo que se siente ser querido. He vivido atrapado y libre a la vez, es tan extraño, siento la vida en su forma más cruda y la muerte que me tienta a irme.

He recorrido lo suficiente, todo el bosque y montañas, no les mentiré, es muy crudo el invierno, solo vagando, como si fuera un loco, no me importaba mucho, de hecho hasta yo llegue a pensar que si lo estaba, ahora veo que simplemente eran los nervios, mi apariencia no ayudaba, delgado, con cabello tan rubio y tan electrizado y sin control, por eso me evitaban las personas…. Mi madre siempre me dijo que era adorable, hasta mi novio me lo decía hasta hartar… pero ahora veo que me mintieron. Pero aun así… los extraño mucho.

_Sometimes life it takes you by the hair, pulls you down  
Before you know it, it's gone and you're dead again  
I've been in places and I won't pretend  
Yeah I'd make it out just to fall on my head_

Ahora ando caminando descalzo por la nieve, extraño mis zapatos, mis dedos se congelan y ahora es raro que no estén morados, ya no los siento, no se si eso sea bueno o sea malo, simplemente es lo que soy ahora, lo que siempre he sido y lo que siempre seré. Mi nombre… es Tweek Tweak… y extraño mi vida ¿En que momento la perdí?

Todos evitan mirarme, todos me arrojan a una esquina, nadie me quiere cerca, nadie me necesita, ya no valgo la pena, realmente es humillante tener que rogar por un poco de dinero o comida, me ven con lastima, con asco, como si la pobreza fuera un virus. Odiaba eso, pero no tenia opción, moriría de hambre y frio si no lo hacia, el cuerpo lo demandaba pero la mente le hacia una y otra vez esas preguntas ¿Por qué? ¿Para que? Si los únicos seres que te amaban están muertos de que diablos te sirve vivir.

No confío, no vivo, no veo mi verdad ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo me quede sin nada? Bueno… yo dormía en mi casa… mi novio Craig era muy protector a veces y se ofreció a quedarse conmigo… no se como, no se quien, pero baje por un café en la madrugada… alguien entro… una sombra un hombre… que prendió fuego en la sala. Grite y llore pero no me escucharon… Salí corriendo por la calle, no tuve el valor de quedarme a ver… así como tampoco el suficiente como para salvarlos. Corrí y no regrese la vista atrás… solo supe de ellos cuando sacaron los cuerpos de la destruida casa… a partir de ese día… estuve solo, no regrese a la escuela, no me vieron mas… me creyeron muerto porque lo estoy… muerto en vida.

_Wake up strange and take the walk downstairs  
Hit the pawn up on the corner and pay for my rent  
You know that I could not believe my own truth  
Just show them what a choose, got nothing to lose._

He robado a veces, por necesidad, en las noches me congelo y cuando por fin puedo tener algo de calor ya son las seis de la tarde y el viento helado regresa a la montaña. Vivo en una caja de cartón en un oscuro callejón, han intentado hacerme de todo pero he sobrellevado todo… ya no lo puedo aguantar… el día de hoy estoy en pleno invierno, me acabo de comprar un pequeño biscocho en la panadería, si, comprar, estuve ahorrando durante días de ayuno para que por fin hoy mi estomago reciba un poco de comida.

Lo disfruto mucho, dulce, suave, después de tres días es una bendición de dios, después de su pequeño desayuno camino por las calles… sintiéndose como un fantasma, los adultos al pasar por la calle lo ignoraban o en el peor de los casos lo empujaban o lo mal miraban, como si fuera un perro, sabia que ya no tenia salvación, entonces solo había una salida… encontró un recipiente raro en una tienda… tenia un dibujo de una rata muerta, una botellita con un liquido verde… muy graciosa. Le quito el código de barras con una navaja… y se la oculto muy bien entre su ropa andrajosa. Salió sin ser visto.

_Yeah yeah and it's okay.  
I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way.  
Yeah yeah and I'm alright.  
I took a sip of something poison but I'll hold on tight._

No pensó que tocaría fondo de esta manera… pensó morir por el frio antes que acabar así. Quería dar un paseo por donde ellos dos solían estar. Caminaba con Craig en el parque muchas veces, Craig acariciaba su cabello, él decía que le gustaba porque era tan rebelde, decía que lo amaba y era adorable porque se parecía a un conejillo de indias, nunca logro entender del todo eso, pero solo sonreía ante eso, Craig era muy atento con el… llegando al punto de poder mandar a la mierda a todo el mundo pero a el tratarlo con cariño. También solía salir de paseo con sus padres a comprar un helado de café… su madre lo acusaba de loco y su padre decía una sarta de metáforas sobre el café y su familia, era un poco rara pero llegaba un momento especial donde decían "te amamos Tweek" sin temor a que los escucharan y supieran que su hijo de los tics era gay y extraño, esos momentos son los que extrañaba mas… pero se volvería a encontrar con dada uno de ellos, porque una familia y un amor tan fuerte no se pueden romper así de fácil… solo tenia que tomar un sorbo de aquel liquido y regresaría con Craig y con su extraña familia.

Al recordar sonreía melancólicamente, extrañaba todo eso, cuando podía escoger quedarse en cama a dormir, donde Craig lo acompañaba en su sueño y así los gnomos roba calzoncillos se iban para no regresar, donde el gobierno no le interesaba un carajo lo que hacia y la vida era mas tranquila y aburrida.

_You know those days when you want to choose  
To not get out of bed, you're lost in your head again.  
You play the game but you kind of cut  
'Cause you're coming down hard and your joints are all stuck._

Sus manos sin guantes se comenzaban a congelar, no sentía dolor, se acostumbró a esa sensación entumida en sus extremidades, tomo entre sus moradas manos la botella, abriéndola con cuidado, en eso, miro a una banca del parque, ahí sentados estaban sus padres, sonriéndole, emocionado corrió hacia ellos, estos lo abrazaron con fuerza, podía sentir su calor, se sentía muy real, podía sentir a su mare abrazándolo con fuerza y a su padre tomándole las manos, para que así ya no tuviera frio. Cerro la botella y ellos desaparecieron… se asusto un poco, porque esas caricias aun se podían sentir en su piel, el calor de las manos de su padre hicieron efecto… ahora ya no estaban tan moradas.

Siguió caminando observando con cuidado la botella, no tenía nada fuera de lo común, ¿Qué será lo que ocurre? Abrió la botella de nuevo y esta vez, aparecieron sus amigos, invitándolo a jugar, como la vez pasada, se sentía el calor, escuchaba perfectamente las voces… eran ellos pero a la vez no… era sumamente extraño… al cerrar la botella de nuevo desapareció la ilusión.

_I've tried to say that it's not the only way  
I never knew if I could face myself to change.  
You were pacing, I was insecure.  
Slip and fall, I'm dodging calls, hug the prison I've been living in._

Finalmente… tomo asiento en una de las orillas de la fuente principal, el agua estaba congelada y la orilla mojada con un tanto de escarcha que mojaba su pantalón. Miro a la luna… las estrellas que se asomaban entre las nubes… sonrió, pronto todas esas ilusiones se harán realidad… y por fin será feliz con sus seres queridos… por fin su sufrimiento acabara. Abrió la botella, pero esta vez antes que nada dio un gran trago, sintió el sabor amargo y la sensación de corrosión en su boca, la soltó de inmediato, comenzó a toser sin control, su garganta se cerraba y su corazón aumentaba el ritmo, sus ojos vieron a Craig, este le sonreía como siempre, llamándolo de la manera peculiar que el adoraba "Tweekers" susurro al viento. Su boca comenzó a soltar espuma blanca, sus ojos se volvían rojos por la sangre, no podía entrar aire a los pulmones…. Craig se acercó cada vez más a él, hasta abrazarlo con cariño. Tweek comenzó a sentí como su ritmo… ahora descendía… su corazón se detenía. Al final despertó de golpe, como si fuera una pesadilla, pero no estaba en el parque, estaba en otro lugar, el rostro de Craig le sonreía, ahora este le cargaba con delicadeza, mientras que al dirigir la mirada al frete veía a sus padres, estos lo llamaron con entusiasmo, porque… su hijo al fin estaba con su familia.

-Craig… ¿A dónde me llevas?

-que bueno que has decidido unirte Tweekers, estábamos tensos por la tardanza, per ya todo esta bien

-perdóname…

-no hay que perdonar… ya todo esta bien, ya estamos juntos, ya puedes descansar… ya no te faltara nada, será como antes Tweekers

-que bueno… me alegra mucho estar con ustedes otra vez.

_Yeah yeah and it's okay.  
I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way.  
Yeah yeah and i'm alright.  
I took a sip of something poison but I'll hold on tight_

A la mañana siguiente, gran pena fue la del pueblo, al encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de un muchacho en el parque… algunos metros mas alejada se encontraba una botella de veneno de ratas… era triste ver una escena así, a muchos les remordió la conciencia, pues actuaron muy indiferentemente ante el muchacho, y otros solo lo ignoraron, un indigente menos era alguien menos de quien preocuparse. Pero… otro sonrieron, porque era el termino del sufrimiento de una criatura que no tenia ya nada en ese mundo, tal vez era mejor así, porque… donde quiera que se encuentre… seguramente esta sonriendo de nuevo, encontró la felicidad que perdió.

**Un poco ruda la canción pero tiene un bonito ritmo y muy pegajoso, yo… soy fan de Foster The People y como mi contador de reproducciones me dijo que escuche su disco mas de cien veces… creo que merecen un fic. Si alguien no ha escuchado hablar de ellos o no quiere hacerlo esta en todo su derecho, si quieren pueden buscar la canción en you tube. Esta será una colección de one-shots con la inspiración en el álbum de dicha banda. Escúchenlos vale la pena, si les gusta el rock indie. **

**Esta bien… creo que eso es todo… ya saben que yo… soy Cereal Pascual… y aquí me despido. **

**Adiós**

**PD: el álbum, las letras y los títulos de las canciones son completamente propiedad de Foster The People y Columbia Records… si… es suya No mio… pero que mas daría porque si lo fueran. **


	2. Pumped up Kicks

**Pumped up Kicks**

Era una moda estúpida, esos estúpidos tenis… como si fueran la gran mierda, el hecho de poder pagarlos ¿Qué demostraba? Poder y riqueza nada mas… era tonto era una idiotez… pero si era tan estúpido ¡¿Por qué, mierda lo tomaba tan en serio? Todo podía irse completamente al carajo, ya nada valía la pena, era un rechazado de la maldita sociedad, el hecho de poder comprárselos no cambiaria nada… intento de todo, todo lo que cualquier desesperado por encajar con sus compañeros, e incluso creo a ese alter ego… un maldito súper villano Profesor Caos… y aun así nadie me tomaba en cuenta… por eso lo olvide cuanto en retrospectiva me di que era una tontería… pero ahora… me guardo mis comentarios para mi solo, no me interesa si me creen un loco, ya no importa nada… ahora… el que manda soy yo… el que le dará una lección a esos imbéciles que ahora tienen zapatitos nuevos. He estado observando… note unas cuantas cosas… en primera la mas obvia, son unos retrasados lo suficientemente superficiales y elitistas como para no darse cuenta de mi presencia y mucho menos de mi plan, la segunda, considero que puede que les de una ultima oportunidad si me dan una sola señal de que me aceptan reconsiderare las cosas.

_Robert's got a quick hand  
He'll look around the room he won't tell you his plan  
He's got a_ _rolled cigarette  
Hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid_

-¡h-hola chicos!

-¿Qué quieres Butters?

-s-solo quería saludarlos

El tímido rubio se acercó a los cuatro mas populares de toda la preparatoria… es eso o eran los más odiados ya ni siquiera lo sabia, solo era evidente que todos sabían que esos cuatro maricas eran conocidos por todo el pueblo, pero al juzgar por sus rostros decían que no querían ser molestados… el chico gordo que siempre odio con toda su maldita alma.

-Butters, marica… ¿Por qué hablas con nosotros?

-oh E-Erik, bueno, pensé que como tu y yo somos amigos

-¿amigos? ¿Quién carajo te proclamo eso? Nunca fui tu amigo, marica, ahora menos ya que veo que no tienes unos pumped up kicks

-¿Qué tiene eso?

-¿Qué tiene? Por dios, marica, sabes que es lo mismo que in ¡pod, necesitas tenerlo para ser alguien, para ser aceptado… aunque suponiendo tu maricones ni con unos serias aceptado, imbécil, acepta que nadie te quiere

-oh… bueno… hamburguesas… supongo que eso era de esperarse… bueno chicos supongo que me voy.

_Yeah he found a six shooter gun  
In his dad's closet in a box of fun things  
And i don't even know what  
But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you_

Se dio la vuelta, mostrando con sus labios una sonrisa burlona… acaban de firmar su condena de muerte, tenían razón y asumiría esas consecuencias con honor, no le molestaba en absoluto que lo encarcelaran, mucho menos que lo condenaran al mismo destino… hace ya bastante tiempo considero esa posibilidad y no le molestaba en absoluto era lo mas justo después de todo, pero ya no importaba, tomo la decisión y sabia perfectamente como hacerlo… no podía matarlos a todos… solo hiso una lista… y la persona que lo encabezaba era nada mas y nada menos que Erick Cartman… ese maldito bastardo, no solo lo hacia por el, lo hacia para salvar a todos de esa albóndiga de grasa con patas… pero ya habrá tiempo de contarles quienes están en la lista. Es hora de ir a casa… camine por las heladas calles con una sonrisa en la cara, era inevitable para mi, la justicia no podía verse mas retorcida en mi mente, debo de admitir… que al principio llore de solo pensar en esta posibilidad pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que era lo justo, de que si quería vengarme tendría que tomar medidas drásticas… después de eso… planee todo...

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
Better run, better run faster than my bullet_

Todo surgió después de que un día algo aburrido, mi padre llegaba tarde siempre desde que mi madre murió, así que rebuscando entre sus cosas para matar el tiempo encontré un arma de seis tiros en una caja junto con muchas balas… al principio no sabia ni como usarla… así que buque ayuda con un cabrón que sabia no se negaría, un mercenario lo suficientemente interesado como para enseñarme a cambio de dinero. Christophe… nadie sabía su apellido e incluso pocos sabían su nombre… oh bueno, el supuesto nombre, su alias era Ze Mole y todos lo conocían así, me enseño como apuntar y disparar correctamente hasta el punto de que mi mano ligera se convirtiera en una rápida, exacta y experta mano que da un jalón al gatillo. Supongo que debió gustarme ese aroma de cigarrillo porque cuando ese francés me lo ofreció en una primera calda me gusto y así comenzó mi pequeño vicio… no me molestaba en ocultarlo mientras estaba en casa, papá siempre llegaba tarde y jamás entraba a mi cuarto aniñado que apestaba a cigarro… aun tenia unas figuras de acción y un osito de felpa… sigo siendo un niño por fuera… porque verdaderamente me importa poco esos juguetes que solo los guardo para cuidar las apariencias.

_Daddy works a long day  
He be coming home late, yeah he's coming home late  
And_ _he's bring me a surprise  
Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice_

Hoy es mi ultimo día en esta casa… supongo que debería estar triste o melancólico pero si les soy franco este cuarto es mio, porque pase la mayor parte de mi infancia encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes, desarrolle tantas fobias y rencores aquí… en tanta intimidad que ahora resultara difícil encontrar un lugar parecido. Bueno no importa, tengo un objetivo en mi mente, solo queda disfrutar de los pensamientos felices y no contar este plan a nadie, solo disfrutar del humo del tabaco.

Papá llego a las diez como normalmente lo hace, dijo que traía una sorpresa para mi… oh bueno… trajo a una mujer, no creo que me sorprenda mucho, ella es como todas, no tengo la mínima intención de conocerla y me negué a escuchar su nombre… comí en la cocina solo, como es costumbre, la comida congelada se disfruta mejor si meditas las cosas. Esa misma noche… dormí como un bebé, con una enorme sonrisa surcando mis labios, todo es perfecto… todo saldrá bien.

Al día siguiente me desperté, me duche, cargue el arma y la coloque en mi bolsillo de mi chamarra azul, con una sonrisa inusual baje y desayune muy contento… al salir de mi casa camine sin preocupación a la escuela, trate de controlar mi sonrisa picara a una mas normal, esa falsa y forzada que llevaba todos los malditos días. Tome mi lugar como siempre en medio del salón, aunque no me gustara que todos estuvieran cerca y nadie me dirigiera la mirada aunque sea.

Las clases comenzaron normalmente… hasta que dieron las nueve de la mañana, en ese momento saco su cajetilla y sin problema se encendió un cigarrillo, obviamente no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros que comenzaron susurrar, el profesor se dio la vuelta y al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía comenzó de inmediato el plan.

-¡Leopold, apaga esa porquería y diríjase a la oficina del director!

El rubiecito mencionado solo exhalo el humo del cigarrillo y su sonrisa se ensancho más. No podía contener las carcajadas simplemente era divertido.

-no quiero…

-¿Qué? No es una pregunta joven, es una orden

-puede ir y meterse su maldita orden por el culo…. No me interesa en lo absoluto

Dijo sin problemas, alzando el brazo izquierdo y fingiendo que era un arma, apuntando a su profesor… el cual también odiaba.

-¡bang!

-déjese de bromas, haga caso a la orden y apoyare para su no expulsión

_I've waited for a long time  
Yeah the slight of my hand is now a quick pull trigger  
I reason with my cigarette  
Then say your hair's on fire you must have lost your wits yeah_

Todos empezaron a reírse del rubio… pero el pequeño Butters también comenzó a reír alegremente, como un niño, tomo el arma de su bolsillo derecho, la saco y apunto contra el profesor, de inmediato todos dejaron de reír, menos Leopold, cuya risa aun podía escucharse.

-bien… como guste, me dejare de juegos… ahora el que manda aquí soy yo… y pueden estar seguros de algo, nadie esta a salvo

Al decir esto ultimo, no dudo en momento en jalar del gatillo, el hombre sin vida cayo al suelo, en ese momento, las mujeres gritaron horrorizadas y los hombres temblaron, Butters sonrió y se puso de pie, comenzó el juego, jugo con el humo de su cigarrillo un tiempo, hasta que simplemente se consumió por completo.

-saben… pensé que seria un poco mas divertido… pero bueno, no todo se puede en esta vida. Supongo que… todos ustedes querrán que me detenga por lo que sea que ustedes consideran correcto… pero eso no será así, por fin comenzaran a tener miedo de mi… vamos… les doy tiempo para que corran… si se esconden muy bien les aseguro que no los matare

Abrió la puerta del aula pero absolutamente nadie se movió de su lugar. Todos estaban aterrados, incluido también Erik… así que tendría que obligarlos, si todos estaban reunidos la cacería no seria divertida.

-si no salen… entonces los matare a todos, eso seria muy traumático para algunos, ver a sus amigos morir… y saber que los que siguen son ustedes, no todos aquí son mi presa… algunos ni siquiera me interesan, si se quedan aquí no hare distinción

En ese momento todos salieron disparados del aula, Butters sonrió… el juego de cacería es tan fácil y divertido, mas de lo que imagino, todos intentaron entrar a otra aula… pero se encontraron con la novedad de que todas las puertas estaban cerradas, por fuera… incluidos los baños… se hacían una idea de quien tenia las llaves, las caras de preocupación por los estudiantes encerrados, incluso el director estaba encerrado en su oficina y ¡Oh sorpresa… las llaves no aparecían! Así que… la única manera de salir de ahí era por la puerta principal que daba el paso al patio y a la barda enrejada… y si, su plan no tuvo error alguno, simplemente con nadie interrumpiendo pudo acorralarlos a la minoría importante, sonrió y cargo su arma… apunto contra la ballena terrestre conocida como Erik, al parecer se desato el instinto de supervivencia porque de inmediato todos comenzaron a correr por el patio en distintas direcciones.

-corran, que esos zapatitos suyos les sirvan para escapar… corran mas rápido que mi arma, mas rápido que las balas

Justo como lo planeo, todo salió de acuerdo al plan, apunto y sin duda alguna jalo del gatillo, su lista componía a solo 6 personas… y con su puntería exacta no necesitaría de una bala mas ni menos, los cuerpos de sus compañeros caían como costales al suelo, sin vida y sin alma, la sangre escurría y dejo de tener miedo hace ya mucho, sonaría como el rey del cinismo si decía que le hacia mucha gracia, pero bueno, la opinión ajena le valía exactamente tres kilos de mierda, cumplió con su cometido, ahora era libre de reírse a carcajadas, había ganado el juego, el triunfó por sobre todos esos elitistas. Todos los demás gritaban y corrían en busca de ayuda, él se divertía y se sentía libre al fin….

-debieron correr mas rápido…

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
Better run, better run faster than my bullet_

**¡¿Qué paso, perras? **

**Bueno, como sea este espacio lo usare para sacar bronca reprimida, ¿Por qué? Porque Cereal Pascual no esta feliz…. Le sacaron una muela, no ha comido bien en 4 días, se muere de hambre, el dentista le ha dicho que deje de comer cosas crujientes, incluido el cereal, le ha prohibido carne roja para que cicatrice rápido, no puede tomar su droga (Coca-Cola) y no puede hablar… entonces… si Cereal pascual no hace sus cosas favoritas como: Quejarse, Comer cereal, tomar su droga… simplemente se pone sus malditos moños y manda al carajo todo, le vale que suene estúpidamente mamon (por eso me pagan) pero ya que no puede hablar sola como lo hace siempre para quejarse de la humanidad… usa este espacio…. Y si adivinaron, acaban de perder valioso tiempo de vida leyendo mis molestias, pero me harte… ya me hicieron mentar madres. No es mi manera normal de hablar… ya que como no las conozco les hablo como señoritas/caballeros pero ahora sinceramente perdí mi poca paciencia y me vale todo. **

_Como sea ojala lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al hacerlo __**¡canción favorita de Foster The People!**__ Muy bonita canción la verdad…. esta canción es la que los lanzo a la fama, es pegajosa y tiene un ritmo genial, seguramente ya la han escuchado en la radio o por tv, eso es todo, por lo menos por hoy, soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido._

_Adiós _


	3. Call it what you want

**Call it what you want**

¿Acaso no ama la sociedad de hoy en día? Muy cierto, NO, simplemente porque es la más complicada de entender de todas, algunos dicen que todos los seres humanos nacemos iguales… pero que todos debemos ser diferentes y explotar nuestra individualidad. Que hay que ser guapo y físicamente atractivo por "salud" y "autoestima" pero que siempre importa lo de adentro. MENTIRA, desde tiempos inmemoriales se te juzga por la apariencia, punto, no hay de otra, aunque te digan un no sé qué y un no sé cuánto de "lo que importa es la personalidad" sinceramente eso es la excusa de la "belleza rara" y aunque estoy seguro que entre un 80 y 90% de ustedes estará e total desacuerdo conmigo. Eso es porque tienen la mente programada para acusar de superficial a la gente que diga esto, pero la belleza se admira de esa manera ahora. También estoy seguro de que el 99.99% de las veces que una chica llama "puta" a otra que ni conoce y solo la ve pasear en la calle bien vestida y mostrando sus atributos al mundo y hombres cabeza de pene, eso es juzgar por la apariencia y me acaban de gritar por decir que nos fijamos solo en lo exterior. Doble moral a la vista.

Pero es de lo más entretenido ver como se pelean y ver a chicos defendiendo en lo que creen. Como si me pudieran atravesar en pecho con una bala cada vez que digo que Justin Bieber es gay, que me entierren bajo tres quilos de escoria si confundo a los chinos-japoneses-coreanos, o que simplemente me reserve mi derecho a pensar cómo se me dé la gana.

Mi nombre es Kyle. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué mierda yo pienso así de profundo? Si se supone que yo soy alguien inteligente y no me dejo llevar tan fácil. Bueno. Tengo un mejor amigo, Stan alias gótico/gay/reprimido él es un completo modelo social, el sigue cualquier corriente que le marquen aunque no tiene ni idea de si está bien o mal, su sentido de pertenencia es tan vago que se muere si alguien lo considera diferente. Él lo admite, él sabe que es tan superficial que simplemente es un cínico de mierda.

Yo siendo su amigo a penas lo aguanto, solo por esos momentos en donde solo existe nuestra amistad, pero es difícil, a veces lo miro, completamente agotado y confundido, adivinaran la razón. ¿Qué te da la tan seguida corriente? No te hace mejor persona, no vales nada más. Ahora yo lo veo caminar a mi lado, con la cabeza un poco más baja que el día anterior. Se ven en su cuerpo las heridas de las expectativas ajenas.

Pero… siempre que lo veo seguirlos como un idiota cada nueva moda, veo ese algo, algo que ni yo creí alguna vez presenciar… el idiota de Stan hace de esa moda algo único, de hacer lo mismo pero a la vez ser diferente. Ponerle un toque de sí mismo a lo mismo que todos hacen.

Es un… "llámalo como quieras"

Otra cosa que es la más común es que haga esas cosas por Wendy… casi todas las tonterías de modas que lo he visto hacer son por ella, porque la ama, porque Wendy siendo una mujer… es mucho más propensa a seguirle la corriente a las demás chicas y como si fuera una cadena. A donde Wendy iba Stan la seguía.

Bueno… ahora que lo considero… todos somos una manada de ovejas… todos vamos a la escuela, estudiamos lo mismo y todos en nuestro entorno, seamos de aquí o de allá. Pero ¿Por qué? Dime en serio en que momento de tu vida aplicaras absolutamente todo lo que aprendiste en la escuela… ¿De qué mierda me sirve los modales? Si me llaman "marica" si soy educado. O sea ¿Soy el único que piensa eso? ¿En serio? Aprenderte todos los ríos de África cuando obviamente primero recorres cada charco de tu barrio antes de ir a ver el rio Nilo.

Es curioso, todos hacemos lo mismo pero diferente… somos diferentes tanto físicamente, psicológicamente. Somos una bola de ovejas multicolor. Maldita sea mi cabeza. Antes de empezar a hablarles… me quejaba de Stan y ahora me doy cuenta que soy igual a él.

Necesitare terapia para saber lo que nos está ocurriendo, aun creo que somos unos locos, y aunque no seamos los únicos ni los mejores en absolutamente todo lo que hagamos porque siempre hay alguien mejor o peor, solo sé que siempre ponemos un poco de nosotros en esto, puede que sean gemelos pero son diferentes… tenemos un no sé qué… tenemos algo llamado… ¿Espíritu? No… ¿Personalidad? No… ¿Estilo? Tampoco… es un… "Llámalo como quieras"

Ahora solo caminamos por la calle y no me fijo en los demás, Stan ha roto con Wendy una vez más y ahora está completamente vestido de negro y delineado los ojos. Estoy tan acostumbrado que no le prestó atención. Ha estado llorando, porque todos sus guías sociales se han derrumbado… no hay nadie a quien admirar. De repente a tres cuadras de su casa se detuvo… nunca dijimos nada en todo el camino, ahora me miraba, como si hubiera resuelto el problema más grande de toda su vida.

Camino hasta mí y me tomo de los hombros sacudiéndome. Yo no podía hacer más que verlo confundido.

-¡Eso es Kyle! ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Corrimos a su casa y cuando llegamos a su habitación comenzó a quitarse la ropa negra y el maquillaje, seguía sin comprender ¿Qué mierda pasaba?

-¡no tengo nada que demostrarles Kyle! ¡No tengo nada que probar!

-¿Qué pasa Stan?

-Lo descubrí. Tomare todas sus palabras y juicios y las colocare sobre todo. Pero no se ajustan a como yo nací…. entonces… lo hare de otro modo

-Ahora ¿Cuál es tu estilo? ¿A quién escuchas ahora?

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA?! Esta carrera de ratas, subiendo en la escalera y fingiendo sonrisas a mí no me afecta

-ya recapacitaste… eso es bueno Stan

-Lo que tengo no se puede comparar Kyle solo se puede llamarlo como tú quieras

Stan era otro, definitivamente, ya no le importaba tanto destacar, solo era el mismo y a mí me gustaba más así, las modas iban y venían pero ya no era igual, eran seguidas de una manera distinta, era en pequeñas dosis, cuando a su alrededor se derrumbaba moralmente, solo importa que es tu vida, es tu personalidad, la sociedad es una perra que exige mucho pero no da nada a cambio… y así es como tienes que masticar la dura realidad.

**¿Qué paso perras? Bueno… hace ya muchos ayeres que no hacia un capitulo tan cortito de nada. **

**Bueno… ya saben Foster the People, es algo así como mi adoración, porque a mí no me gustan los grupos conocidos, o sea el grupo más famoso que me gusta es The Beatles y eso fue ya hace como 50 años. **

**Si les gusto este capítulo no olviden escuchar la canción con el mismo título… vamos gente que yo intente escuchar a K-on… y digo intente porque si esta bonito pero…. No me termina de gustar… no soy otaku ni nada por el estilo, desgraciadamente. **

**No se despeguen que estaré actualizando constantemente (eso espero) Buena noticia… subiré la continuación de Seventeen Forever… espérenla. Esto ya se alarga mucho… así que.**

**Yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido. Adiós. **


	4. Don't Stop

**Don't stop**

**(Colors on the wall)**

Muchos dirían que mi comportamiento no es el mejor de todos, tengo grandes problemas de hipocresía, no me molesta, es lo que soy y… es muy divertido, no se imaginan cuanto, además nadie ha podido atraparme. Camino por la calle, paso a paso, tranquilo, sin miedo. Te veo, Gregory, caminando entre pensamientos confusos. Tú, jefe de policía, dispuesto por el honor a encontrar a ese cabrón que ha causado problemas por el pueblo. Yo Christophe DeLorne tu mejor amigo/ladrón profesional.

_Walk little walk  
Small talk big thoughts  
Gonna tell them all just what I want  
That street two streets I see you and me  
Hanging on the empty swings_

He robado cada tienda, comercio y casa de este pueblo, sin problema alguno, no tengo problemas con ello, tengo grandes tesoros en un escondite que incluso a ustedes no les puedo decir donde está. Me entretengo con mis cosas, no puedo sacarlas y presumirlas pero pronto lo hare, me iré a dar un paseo a otro estado y hacer exactamente lo mismo. Me divierte en particular ver como con apenas unos pocos trucos piensen que soy un ladrón maestro, por Dios, solo hago estupideces. Solo que le policía es muy estúpida.

Ahora solo miro a mi amigo, de verdad lo considero mi amigo, admiro su persistencia pero critico su idiotez, ¿Cómo es que aún no se da cuenta de que yo fui quien robo todo? ¡YO! Su mejor amigo. Si, lo sé, suena mal si lo ves de ese modo, pero no me arrepiento, el sí es mi mejor amigo y daría todo por el… pero mi diversión esta antes, soy un pillo, con la información que tengo de la policía nunca me atraparan… lo peor es que mi amigo nunca ha sospechado nada. No muestro mis tesoros a nadie, son para mi deleite personal.

_Count high low don't worry my eyes are closed  
I'm a superman and it's my show_

Grandes pensamientos. Tú me ves y comenzamos a andar juntos, nos sentamos en una banca a las afueras del parque y comenzamos a hablar, te ves desesperado por el caso del ladrón "Ze Mole" que ha asaltado otra vez, ahora el hijo de puta se llevó diez mil dólares y un bonito auto deportivo.

-ya no sé qué hacer Chris… el bastardo ha saqueado cada uno de las tiendas de la ciudad. No podemos hacer esto, la gente empezara desconfiar de nosotros… no hacemos bien nuestro trabajo

-ah tranquilo Greg. ¿Qué pasa si no lo encuentran? Es poco lo que se ha llevado

-pero no es suyo. Chris está robando a gente honesta que trabaja para ganar ese dinero.

Uh, sin mi sentido cínico eso me hubiera dolido. Pero no, no me arrepiento de mentirle a mi mejor amigo, no le estoy haciendo nada directamente. Además me gusta que se desespere, me gusta que mi nombre este en los periódicos, me gusta que me pongan atención. Lo mejor de todo son las persecuciones, oh joder me encanta la adrenalina que producen, además me da gracia, soy muy rápido y conozco cada centímetro de este aburrido pueblo.

-bueno, Greg, eres un buen policía, sabes que puedes hacer que ese bastardo este encerrado…

-¿Cómo? No tenemos ni puta idea de que hará ahora o de donde podría estar ahora mismo, carajo, ni siquiera su rostro…

-mmm… te diré lo que se escucha por allí (mentira, nadie sabe un carajo, te diré lo que quiero que sepas) piensa por un momento, ya ha robado todo lo comercial, ahora seguiría el único lugar donde no se ha acercado… un reto

-¿Dónde?

-el banco…

-ahora que lo dices…. Así, tiene sentido, por supuesto, falta el banco… ¡Carajo, Chris tengo que irme! Gracias por la ayuda

-no, gracias a ti…

Greg se fue y yo por mi parte comencé a prepararme para el día siguiente. Robar un banco se dice muy a la ligera, pero ese era el reto final y podría irme por fin. Necesitabas planear las cosas, horarios, lugares y rutas de escape, muchas rutas de escape ya que la policía haría un perímetro inminente e impenetrable si te encuentras desarmado. Por suerte soy muy rápido y al ser pobre y vivir aquí desde hace años me ha dado mucho tiempo de ver las grietas y pasadizos que nadie conoce.

_One shoe two  
Gonna kick with my new shoes  
I'm going to kick until I need new shoes_

Por otro lado robar el banco es relativamente fácil, amenazas, dinero, además con los cobardes guardias de seguridad sería realmente un milagro o un desastre si tú no logras conseguir la cantidad que esperas. Bueno no importa mucho como consigas el dinero, sino como salgas con él y humillar a la tonta banda de policías comandada por Gregory.

Bueno, el operativo más fuerte será mañana ya que saben cuál es tu objetivo y resguardaran mejor el banco por dentro. Quizá incluso pongan más contraseñas y obstáculos. Tendrás que investigar con Greg que fue exactamente lo que hicieron. Para que dentro de dos días a lo mucho ya puedas entrar y salir a voluntad con el botín en mano.

_I said uh-don't stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Talking' to me  
Stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Giving me things_

-¡Alto en nombre de la ley!

-¡Metete tu ley por la cola, imbécil! Hahaha

Ze Mole corría delante de un grupo de patrullas que a duras penas se movían por las calles y callejones donde se escurría el ladrón, cargando a cuestas una bolsa llena de dinero. Reía y reía mientras los justicieros lo perseguían sin siquiera estar cerca de atraparlo. Incluso se daba el lujo de gritarles y hacerles burla de su falta de capacidad. Ze Mole se detuvo en una esquina a saludar un poco a la gente y quitarle el café a un hombre que por casualidad pasaba por ahí, después de casi toda la mañana robando ese banco de verdad bajaba las energías.

Entonces al final de la calle vio como las patrullas se acercaban, devolvió el café al desafortunado y le agradeció. El pobre muchacho se quedó con el envase en su mano y comenzó a llorar en silencio por su adorado café perdido. El castaño salió corriendo al callejón más cercano, donde subió por las escaleras de emergencia. Y llego al techo, viendo desde el edificio de escasos dos pisos a los policías bajar de su patrulla y apuntar con su arma. Mole comenzó a carcajearse y burlarse de ellos que no entendían lo gracioso en el asunto.

-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena ¡EH! ¡Macarena!

Canturreo el ladrón mientras bailaba ese ridículo tema en el techo, esquivando milagrosamente las balas. Al no recibir ninguna herida se carcajeo y comenzó a correr entre los techos de las casas, los policías intentaron alcanzarlo pero era muy difícil ese tipo de actividad física para un simple policía de un pueblo rural.

_I run they run everybody run, run  
And we're all just having fun  
Sleigh ride boat ride piggy back ride  
I'm going to show them all how I can ride_

-¡¿No se divierten?! Vamos gordos, ríanse por Dios. Es divertido hehehe

-¡Detente!

-¿Quieres ver cómo me muevo, gordo? ¿Quieres ver como se hace? – le grito al policía

Comenzó a saltar entre techos, haciendo piruetas y un perfecto parkour entre las láminas, tejados, basura, barandales, chimeneas. Los pobres hombres no tardaron en quedar muy atrás, pues en pocos minutos dejaron de correr por el cansancio.

Se quedó un momento parado en un tejado… ¿Qué paso? Tan rápido se acabó, que asco de policías, el punto es que lo persiguieran, no que se agotaran en cinco minutos. Molesto bajo del techo. Entonces se vio rodeado…. Mierda después de todo no eran tan pendejos y lo siguieron de vista. En la calle todos lo apuntaban con sus armas… el acorralado se apoyó en el muro más cercano que resultó ser un local de comida rápida… sin pensarlo dos veces en un rápido movimiento entro en el local, esquivando balas, vidrios rotos y se metió en el baño de hombres cerrando la puerta y buscando rápidamente la ventana que daba al callejón de un lado.

_One two three close your eyes and count to four  
I'm gonna (I'd like) to hide behind my bedroom door  
Crayons on walls  
I'll color on them all  
I'll draw until I've broken every law_

Salió por ahí en lo que los hombres derribaban la puerta. Pero no fue el único en pensar en una puerta trasera, así que se encontró con un policía completamente lento. Lo derribo de tres golpes. Corrió por la calle principal del pueblo, en un momento encontró a un bastardo que creaba un hermoso grafiti en una pared cercana. Le arrebato la lata de pintura en aerosol y mientras avanzaba iba pintando su marca "ZE MOLE" por todos lados, como un rastro de que lo siguieran, que estaba allí esperándolos para hacerlo más divertido, para que empezara la parte divertida.

Al acabarse la lata pudo divisar las patrullas otra vez en el final de la calle. Miro a su lado y una señora iba con sus compras a su auto, le arrebato la bolsa donde seguramente guardaba las llaves, se subió al vehículo y arranco. Se fue por la carretera siendo perseguido por las patrullas, que le gritaban que se detuviera pero él no tenía un minuto que perder, solo podría carcajearse y seguir acelerando constantemente, metiéndose en el bosque cercano al pueblo, atropellando a un inocente árbol, un nido de pajarillos y el cuerpo de un mapache.

_Yeah, yeah_

_I said uh-don't stop, don't stop, don't stop_  
_Talkin' to me_  
_Stop, don't stop, don't stop_  
_Giving me things_  
_Stop, don't stop, don't stop_  
_Laughin' about it_  
_Stop, don't stop, don't stop_  
_Don't stop_

Las balas dieron en las llantas del auto, del cual sin poder evitarlo salto en movimiento, dejando que se estrellara contra un sólido pino. Entre árboles, en la hierba con los animalillos corriendo por ahí, llego a una enorme roca que le impedía seguir avanzando. Se vio de nuevo rodeado de policías y ahora en serio parecía que la justicia gano.

-Este atrapado… entrégate de una vez, ¡maldita sea!

-Yo creo que no… hehehe ¿no se divirtieron? ¿No les gustan las carreras?

-esta carrera se acabó… no hay donde correr muchacho, quítate la máscara y hablaremos de esto…

-lo siento… pero en verdad me encanto conocerlos chicos, yo me tengo que ir, así que… adiós.

Con un fuerte golpe al suelo, se abrió una trampa que llevaba a una serie de túneles que el mismo cavó, eran muy complejos y llevaban a muchos callejones sin salida, les tomaría tiempo entrar en cada uno de ellos y descubrir que en realidad no era su guarida sino una trampa como muchas otras que eran una distracción en lo que el empacaba para irse a primera hora el día siguiente.

Los oficiales comenzaron una expedición como era de esperarse, Chris fue a su casa, sin disfraz que ocultara su identidad y como la mayoría de sus pertenencias estaban en caja se permitió descansar y llamar a su adorado mejor amigo. Contarle la mala noticia, sus parientes en California murieron y él tendría que irse una larga temporada por el dolor de la perdida.

_Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Talkin' to me  
Stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Giving me things  
Stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Laughin' about it  
Stop, don't stop, don't stop_

Al día siguiente, dejando de lados sus compromisos con la policía, Greg fue a la casa de su mejor amigo a despedirse. Lo encontró colocando unas pesadas cajas en un bonito auto deportivo listo para irse.

-Te ayudo Chris

-¿eh? Oh gracias Greg

En pocos minutos el maletero estaba lleno y el castaño estaba listo para largarse con su botín a disfrutar de lo lindo en otro pueblo y hacer exactamente lo mismo. Pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo su mejor amigo que se veía un poco triste tanto por la partida del castaño como por no poder atrapar al hijo de puta que robo el banco y se salió con la suya con esos tontos túneles.

-Siento lo del ladrón Greg. Pero algo me dice que dejara este pueblo en paz

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-ya robo todo lo que se podría robar, yo no me quedaría si fuera el (y si lo soy, así que se de lo que hablo)

-mmm supongo que tienes razón, pero me decepcione a mí mismo por no poder atraparlo

-hey no te entristezcas, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y aunque no esté cerca siempre podremos encontrarnos alguna vez

-bueno está bien, gracias por todo Chris, realmente te extrañare, fuiste un gran amigo, camarada

-yo te extrañare más Greg, pero yo jamás me despediré de ti… es más bien, un hasta luego

-entonces hasta luego… Camarada

-hasta luego Greg

Con esto se fue sin rumbo a buscar donde pasar la noche, Greg sonrió y se quedó parado en el mismo lugar hasta que perdió de vista al auto… Fue entonces que noto que… ese auto era exactamente el mismo modelo y color que el robado hace algunos días. Además que era raro que Chris se fuera justo cuando el ladrón ya no tenía nada que robar y…. ¡OH MIERDA ESE HIJO DE PUTA!

En la carretera rumbo a ninguna parte un castaño se reía a carcajadas sin poder creer aun lo que acababa de pasar, Mierda es tan irónico que no podría ser posible. En la radio se escuchaba una canción pegajosa y cantaba entre carcajadas.

_I said uh- don't stop, don't stop, don't stop  
With me_

**What's up Bitches? **

**XD Ah esta es la canción más graciosa entre todas. Aunque da un poco de miedo con la risa maniática de Mark pero es recomendable. Si pueden vean el video, esta genial y en parte me inspiro para este fic. También la versión en vivo… toca bien la guitarra eléctrica. Ya extrañaba este fic. **

**Bueno FosterKids ya saben que si les encanto pueden dejarme su comentario aquí abajo, a favoritos, alertas y lo más importante que prueben distintos grupos musicales y si no les gusta, bueno amenos lo intente. **

**Recuerden que yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido. Adiós. **


End file.
